johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Top 5 games of 2015
Hello everybody and Happy New Year to you all. As I did last year, I will post here my top 5 games that I have played in 2015, some of these games actually came as of late as (as I posted in my last blog) got a Playstation 4 for Christmas. Some of the games aren't even from this year, but this is because of lack of games from 2015. Anyway, here's my list of top 5 games of 2015. 5. Megaman Legends Despite that this game isn't entirely new, and I already played this game for the Nintendo 64, but this game still was enjoyable since it came out in the late 1990's. Stepping away from platforming and moved on to be a bit more like The Legend of Zelda, Megaman Legends was as challenging as it was enjoyable. You have a ability to not only collect weapons and other items, but you can also upgrade weapons and even explore areas once you have a certain weapon or item, and the game is also full of some of the more quirky and challenging bosses in the entire Megaman franchise. 4. Capcom vs. SNK 2 This isn't a new game either. But I still consider this game to be the most accurate of crossovers as this makes the most sense, have fighters from Capcom's games such as Street Fighter, Rival Schools, Final Fight and Darkstalkers pit them against SNK/Playmore's finest from The King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Samurai Shodown and others in one game was almost pure genius. This game also plays a lot like Street Fighter with some gameplay elements from the SNK/Playmore TFGs was all this game has needed. The game also featured other ways to play the game, you can choose the character's strength (depending on how many fighters you've selected) or choose 3 characters (like in Marvel VS. Capcom 2) or go old school by choosing just one character and win 2 rounds to progress. There's also color edit mode to have a certain character have custom colors or you can even make your own personal groove with your own features on it as well. As I said before, this TFG crossover makes the most sense (more sense than Street Fighter X Tekken) and is still one of my personal favorite TFG crossovers of all time. 3. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3-D Wanting to continue from the graphical update and success of Ocarina of Time, Nintendo has decided to release it's direct sequel. Now this wouldn't be on my Top 5 list if it was just a 2-bit 3-D remake. However, Nintendo did more to the game than just update it's graphics. It also has revamped some of the game's gameplay, for instance it has given the game's bosses new attack patterns and new ways on how to defeat them which can add a great challenge to even those who played the original game, the abilities of some of Link's forms are also new such as how Zora Link swims in the water, and there are also new locales (such as a fishing pond) that weren't in the original game. So, along with some nostaglia, Majora's Mask 3-D also provides a good challenge and new features to even veteran LOZ gamers. 2. Super Mario Maker Wanting to give gamers the opportunity to see how it is to create a Mario game, Nintendo released this. Super Mario maker gives you the option of what kind of Mario level you want to make. It gives you tons of options, though most of them won't be available to you until you get into the game. But once you have the tools you want, you can basically make any kind of Mario level you want. You can even make a Mario level from any of the 4 Mario game engines: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. Along with putting platforms, enemies, power-ups, and even traps. You can even adjust the game's timer and even make the level scroll as slow or fast as you like. You can even post your Mario Levels onto the Mario maker server and allow other gamers who have the game to play on it, and even post on it as well. You can also play other gamers' Mario Levels as well which adds to the game's replay value. Super Mario Maker is hours of good fun with all kinds of Mario levels. 1. Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Now, you may say that I picked this one as the #1 on my Top 5 games of 2015 because I got my Playstation 4 just on Christmas and just praising it because of that very reason. Well, let me tell you that the claim is false. The *real* reason why Wolfenstein: The Old Blood is #1 on my Top5 games of 2015 is because this game delivers nearly everything that I liked about The New Order and more. Even before I actually played the game, and just watching it on Youtube, this game was great and tried to deliver what made The New Order great while at the same time tried something that differentiated from the last game. I liked how they used the conspiracy theory that the Nazis were superstitious and believed in the Occult (which accounts for the Zombie-Like enemies called "Shamblers" you face at the end of the game). But the game also involves you to use a broken drain pipe as a means to climb up certain walls as well as use it as a weapon to eliminate certain enemies. There's also a lot to collect in the game, though not as impressive and desireable as in The New Order but still very fun. Category:Blog posts